


I'm See Through

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Trimberly week part two [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Day one College AU, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Female Tommy Oliver, Mentions of Legacy Rangers, Minor Tommy Oliver/Zack Taylor, Recreational Drug Use, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: Kim's art class is having models come in for the next two weeks. One of them is Trini and Kim gets crushed by her crush. It doesn't help that she keeps seeing her everywhere on campus and her friends, Tommy, keep making fun of her and telling her to just ask her out already.





	I'm See Through

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based off of Naomi’s song Undercover, kinda based off of Troye Sivan’s My My My

Kim strolls into her art class with a smile. She just finished a lunch with her student advisor Emma and it's time for her favorite class of the week. Her parents were skeptical about sending her to a liberal arts college but once they saw her grades after first semester they dropped their fears. Kim thrives here and her grades show it, not to mention the large queer student population that keeps her pretty busy on the weekends.

In other words college life for Kim is great and she's in her favorite class about to do what she loves and her life is awesome. She sits at her easel and takes out her sketch book and chalks for today's session. This week their professor is bringing in a model, another student in the work study program or is getting paid somehow, for them to draw and she just hopes they're hot. She finds her chalk, gloves, and looks up when Professor Campbell walks in with a few other students trailing behind her.

“Good afternoon future comic book artists and cartoonists of the world. Hope you stretched your fingers because you're working with a model today and for the next two weeks. A fellow student will come in every session, pose for you to draw, and you have to recreate it as you see fit. If you don't finish your piece in class you can take a picture of them with their permission and bring it next session. You cannot talk to the models during our session, unless you are asking them to move. Everyone understand?”

Mostly everyone nods but there is one guy that asks if the models will be nude or clothed and the professor shoots down that idea quickly say that is for third year students. After that she brings in the model and they begin. The sessions go by quickly and before Kim knows it it's the last day of the two weeks. She's running a little late today, but Emma drove her after their lunch so she’s walking in right before before Professor Campbell does.

The only spot left is in the middle of the semicircle the easels are placed in and Kim groans inwardly, because it's the worst seat during live model sessions. The model will be looking at her for the next two to three hours how fun. She sits and starts taking out her supplies when she hears Professor Campbell speak, so she stops for a moment to listen.

“Last day of model sessions and all of you have been exceeding my expectations with your work. Probably because you're attracted the models but I digress. Same rules apply, let them get comfortable before you begin and ask them for a picture if you don't finish in time. Let's bring her in shall we?”

Kim pulls her gloves out of her bag and instantly drops them when she sees the model walk in. They haven't had many girls come in for them to draw, but she hasn't had a reaction to the models like this before. The other girl is wearing a tank top with a visible tattoo of a date on her left bicep and another one on her right calf. She's a little bit shorter than she is but she makes up for it in sheer muscle on her body.

Kim can't really think all she can see is tan skin and muscular arms that she wants carrying her to bed. She tries to clear her head of these dirty thoughts but she can't. Her walking straight towards her doesn't help her stop her way of thinking at all. She shakes her head and quickly stretches out her hands, puts on her gloves, and gets to work.

The hardest part about drawing today’s model is that she’s sitting directly in front or her, so every time Kim looks up she makes direct contact with her and it makes her blush. Her mind keeps wandering, making her unable to finish her work by the time class ends and she has to take a photo or three in order to turn in something by Monday. As Kim packs up her things she doesn’t notice the model looking at her with intention before she turns around and leaves. 

Kim slams the door to her apartment and sighs, leaning on the door as she does.

“Hey roomie! How was class?”

She looks up to see Tommy, she’s a girl, standing in the kitchen and someone else’s body halfway in the fridge.

“Hey Tommy, Zack. I need to put my stuff away.”

“Cool, Zack is making lunch. It’ll be done when you get back.

“HI KIM!”

She walks into her room and takes her bag off and toes off her shoes and walks back out to sit at the counter where Tommy and Zack are standing. Zack puts a plate of pasta in front of her and Tommy hands her a water bottle that she takes with a smile.

“Tough class?”

“No, I was just really distracted by the model?”

“Were they cute?”

“They were gorgeous and I was sitting in the middle so we made direct eye contact like every time I looked up.”

“Girl or boy?”

“Girl. Shorter than me, tan skin, and arms like she builds houses in her spare time. I want her on top of me.”

“Wow Kim the bottom jumped out!”

“See?! That was my train of thought all class when I looked at her. When I should have been looking at the angle of her elbow, I was thinking about the angle of her jawline and how I wanted to mark it with hickies.”

Tommy raises her eyebrow at the description of the girl, but says nothing as Zack continues to calm Kim down. Later when she’s driving him back to his place she brings it up to him.

“You know she was talking about Trini right?”

“My roommate from your filmmaking class? That Trini? Yeah of course, I told you she would think Trini is hot.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“And ruin the fun? No way.”

“This is why we’re dating.”

* * *

The next time Kim sees Trini she’s walking to Emma’s office Saturday afternoon for their weekly appointment. She’s about to walk up to the building when she sees Trini walking out of it. Kim stops in her tracks to see if they will cross paths, but they don’t, Trini turns in the opposite direction as she’s leaving. Kim watches for a minute before continuing into the building like she was going to.

That same week Kim is at her favorite campus coffee stop when she sees Trini sitting in the back corner with a pair of headphones on, checked out on her surroundings. Randomly, Trini takes a moment to stretch and look up from her work and they make eye contact. Trini smiles at her and Kim literally swoons on the spot. It should be illegal to have such a nice smile.

“I have an order for Kim? Kim your order is ready!”

She would have stayed and talked to her, but Jason and Aisha were waiting for her outside so she left without even getting the other girl’s name.

“Excuse me! Hi, I know you’re on your way out but I would be crazy if I didn’t get your number. My name is Trini, I was a model in your art class and I swore to myself that if I saw you again I would at least get your name.”

“I remember you, Kimberly but everyone just goes with Kim. You swore to yourself huh?”

“Yeah that’s kind of embarrassing but it’s the truth. You were just too beautiful to ignore, you should have been the model not me.”

Kim notes the slight pink in Trini’s cheeks and smiles at the shorter girl.

“You got your phone?”

Trini looks up from scratching the back of her neck at Kim’s smile and pulls out her phone and unlocks it for her. Kim takes it, puts her number in, and sends herself a text so she can have the other girl’s number. She hands it back to her and starts to grab her things to leave again.

“I have friends waiting on me and these, but text me.”

“I will.”

* * *

The text chain between two girls started that night and went well on into the following weeks. Tommy and Zack have to watch their roommates smirk, giggle, and basically ignore the outside world for their phones. All of their friends know when they are texting each other, because of the way their entire bodies react to the sound of their text tones. Tommy and Zack, are especially tired of watching their roommates text each other when they could actually just be together. The couple watches their roommates from their separate apartments annoyed and tired. Zack sighs to himself from the kitchen table and pulls out his phone to text the only person who will feel his pain

 _ **BoyToy:** _ is this happenin in front of you too

 ** _BoyToy:_**  *image attached*

Tommy looks up at Kim and sees her sitting on the couch, position matching the picture Zack just sent her of Trini, feet tucked under her giggling at her phone probably at some flirty thing Trini probably just said and sighs before texting back. 

 _ **PlugBae:**_ yup!!!

 _ **PlugBae:**_ we have to do something about this

 _ **BoyToy:**_ what do you have in mind

 _ **PlugBae:**_ how fast can you get your place ready for a party???

Zack smirks at his brilliant girlfriend and quickly goes to his room to start planning.

* * *

Kim is enjoying her Saturday, texting Trini while she waits for the microwave to go off, when Tommy barges in the kitchen and throws a shirt at her. She pulls the shirt off of her face and looks over to see Tommy dressed nicely with a backpack she knows all too well on her back.

”Get dressed we’re going out!”

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to a party at Zack’s. So get dressed, because I’m not leaving without you.”

“What if I don’t want to go?”

“I have four words that will guarantee that you will want to go to this party.”

“Oh really?”

“One hundred percent guarantee. I promise.”

“What are these special four words then? Wow me Tommy Oliver.”

“Trini will be there.”

The microwave dings in the background, and while Kim is right next to it, it sounds about a mile away as she gets tunnel vision at the thought of being at a party with Trini. Dancing, drinking, finding a quiet place to talk because the music is too loud. Okay too many teen dramas at three am Kim, but she hates to admit she does want to go to that party now.

“Are you planning on selling at the party?”

"Of course baby, the green dragon is always selling at every party! I have my bag and everything, so are you coming or not?”

“Only to protect you from getting beat up because Zack can’t watch you and host a party at the same time.”

“Are you just saying all of that to make yourself feel better?”

“....No. I’m gonna go get dressed now.”

“Okay.”

Tommy watches her go, food forgotten in the microwave, and she smirks as she pulls out her phone to text Zack.

 _ **PlugBae:**_ shes getting dressed now

 _ **BoyToy:**_ so is T

 ** _PlugBae:_** this better work

 ** _BoyToy:_** it will i promise

The party is well underway by the time the two girls arrive. Zack is mixing drinks in the kitchen there's a ton of speakers in the opposite corner and Trini is nowhere to be seen in Kim’s sight.

“I'm gonna go set up in Zack’s room why don't you go say hi to him for me?”

“I thought you said Trini was going to be here!”

“And I thought you didn't come just for her?”

Kim freezes and Tommy raises her eyebrow at her in challenge. They both know that she only came to this party to see Trini, that doesn't mean she has to say it out loud Tommy would never let her live it down.

“I'll go say hi to Zack, you want a drink too?”

“I would love one thank you so much Kim! You're so nice.”

Kim pulls the fakest smile she can muster then walks towards Zack at the makeshift bar in the kitchen. She does pass a few of her other friends and greets them with hugs and smiles. Zack gives her the biggest hug when she gets to him and when he pulls away he makes her a shot.

“Cheers my half-Indian friend for tonight is a celebration!”

“What are we celebrating my Chinese-American friend?”

“That we are brown people still alive in Trump's America, what else?”

“I will drink to that Zack. I will drink to that.”

Zack downs his shot first and starts making drinks for her and Tommy.

“I wish my roommate would hurry up with the food, I sent her out an hour ago. Have you met my roommate before Kim?”

“No I don't think I have met them.”

“Oh she's great. She's a music and film major that wants to be the guy that makes movie scores, whatever the name of that is. Smart, funny, and she works out with me so I know her abs are killer. You'll love her!”

“Are you trying to set me up with your roommate?”

“You set me up with yours, seemed right. Oh here she is now. Kim I want you to meet Trini, Trini this is Tommy’s roommate Kim.”

Zack takes the trays of food from Trini and pretends to look busy as the two girls make the connections in their heads.

“Hi. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Anybody ever tell you that you get formal when you're nervous?”

“I spent high school being a recluse with a large pair of headphones ignoring the outside world. So yeah maybe once or twice.”

“Don't worry it's cute.”

“So are you. Zack what is this music you have on?”

“You told me to hit shuffle on a random playlist. That's what I did!”

“I'll be right back I have to go fix this terrible mistake of a top 40s playlist that is playing. Find me later?”

“I'll bring you a drink.”

Trini smiles and winks at Kim and she watches her walk to the corner with the speakers and change the music drastically. Everyone seems to perk up and actually dance to the music Trini put on. Kim watches her dance behind the table and starts to go join her, but Zack stops her to talk. She also has to bring Tommy a drink so she can't go be with her just yet.

“So how did you meet Trini, Kim?”

“She's the girl from my art class I was telling you about a while back. She came up to me, got my number and we’ve been texting for the last few days.”

“Cool, you know when she told me that she was modeling for an art class I had hoped it would be yours. I say go for it, you two would be good for each other. She’s been the happiest I’ve seen her since she started texting you.”

“Thanks Zack. I better get this over to your lesser half, but I’ll be back for my own.”

“You know where I’ll be!”

Trini watches Kim move through the crowd over to Zack’s door and go inside where Tommy usually sells from. Kim walks into the almost dark bedroom and sees Tommy sitting at the desk. There’s a green hue to the lightning and she rolls her eyes.

“Really? You brought your own mood lightning?”

“The Green Dragon is always prepared.”

“Whatever Dragon Girl it looks like the inside of a bong in here. Here’s your drink.”

“That’s the point. Did you see Trini yet?”

“I did, why didn’t you tell me she was Zack’s roommate? And don’t say you didn’t know.”

“Because it wouldn’t have mattered, you still wouldn’t have talked to her you bisexual mess.”

“You can only make those jokes because you’re Pan. And I talked to her to get her number!”

“No she did, if you can get her to say yes to a date tonight I will never call you a bisexual mess again.”

“Never? Wow you call me that at least twice a day. What do you get out of it?”

“You out of the apartment every once in a while! All you do is sit at home and watch tv and draw and I can’t have Zack over because you’re always there!”

“You can have Zack over when I’m there.”

“Not to do weird sex stuff when we’re high! You literally can’t be there for that, because we would probably ask you to join.”

“You could just tell me to leave.”

“No it's better this way, I don't trust high Tommy to tell you to leave before we start doing stuff. Why are you so scared to ask out a girl you one, already like, and two, have already imagined naked? Talking to people and flirting is kind of your thing, Ms. popularity.”

“Trini is different I actually like her, besides the physical though that is nice too. I don’t want another fling, I’m tired of flings all the time. Flings are boring to me and Trini is what I want, but going for something I want has never been my strong suit.”

“That's a lie you fought with your parents to come to art school. You've fought for the things you've wanted before. What’s so different now?”

“Because without art I will literally die.”

“And without Trini?”

“I mean I'll probably be sad, but I'll live. I've only just met her I'll be fine.”

Tommy stands and starts to walk up to Kim so she can have direct eye contact with the taller girl.

“You're lying to yourself. You have been texting that girl for six days non-stop, joking and flirting, and I know how much you like her so grow a pair and fucking go for it!”

A knock at the door ends the charged moment and Tommy sits back down in the chair and puts her sunglasses back on.

"Looks like our time is up Ms. Hart. You have your homework I'll see you next week.”

“You're an ass Tommy.”

“An ass who is great, now let my next customer in.”

She rolls her eyes and leaves the room and walks right into another friend.

“Billy! What are you doing here?!”

“Jason told me that there was a “person of color only” party and I brought him as my plus one since I'm visiting him this weekend.”

“Did Zack really say it was a “POC only” party? That sounds like Zack.”

“Yeah well I didn't want Jason to feel left out, even though that would be the point. Anyway how are you? He's been telling me about this crush you have on someone?”

“The Dj.”

“The Latinx girl or the Asian girl?”

“Asian girl what?”

She turns around and sees Trini standing at the music table and a tall Japanese girl leaning against the side leaning close to her. Trini doesn't seem to be giving her the time of day but the sight of another girl all over Trini makes her seethe. She storms off towards Zack grabs two beers and storms over towards Trini.

“Hey you, brought you that drink I promised you.”

“Thank you so much. Kim this is Mia, she's a friend of Zack’s. Mia this is Kim.”

"Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you! How do you know Zack?”

“Oh he's a friend of a friend we have the same counselor. How do you know Zack?”

“Oh we grew up together in the same home town. He's also dating my roommate, so I know him well.”

Kim inches closer to Trini as she speaks and by the time she's done she has an arm around her, and is giving Mia an eyebrow in challenge. Trini for the most part can feel the tension and leans into Kim’s arm with a smirk. She knows about Zack’s plan, Mia doesn't even go to the same school as them and has a girlfriend. She just keeps her head down and plays the music like she's known to do.

“Anyway Trini I'll see you later when you don't have unwelcoming company present.”

“Nice seeing you again Mia, tell Lauren I said hello. Thank you, she was getting incessant with her flirting.”

“Glad I could help you out, she seemed like a lot.”

“She is, especially when she doesn't have her girlfriend with her. I wasn't expecting to have so many guests tonight, or a party for that matter, Zack just kinda sprung this on me last minute.”

“What did you have in mind for your Saturday night?”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah, tell me.”

“I was going to ask to come over and watch a movie or something, nothing special.”

Trini takes a swig of her beer and sighs to her herself and Kim takes a deep breath and goes for it.

“What about next weekend then? You me and the movies.”

“Is this a date because I was planning on it being a date.”

“Yeah, that's a date. You and me next Saturday we'll go to the movies.”

Trini gives her a look and nods, not saying anything and Kim takes that as a win and smiles wide. 

“Let's cheers to that.”

Kim brings her glass up and clinks it with Trini’s bottle. Trini moves around so she's standing in front Kim and behind the computer and Kim wraps her arms around her shoulders.  They stay that way for the rest of the party dancing and Kim occasionally whispers in her ear to request songs, but Zack watches from the kitchen with a smile at his two friends and pours himself a celebration shot.


End file.
